


Can We Fast Forward To Go Down On You

by giraffepuncher, kingtatsunari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hux/Reader - Freeform, I'm Sorry, Lowercase, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This is trash, Vaginal Sex, hux goes down on you, or something, stormtroopers - Freeform, thank, this took way longer than it should have, two weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffepuncher/pseuds/giraffepuncher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>general hux goes down on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fast Forward To Go Down On You

hux grabs your face and crashes his lips to yours. your hands flutter around his face for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, but soon latch onto the sides of hux’s face as he gently leads you into a deeper kiss. he coaxes your mouth to open, and your tongues slide together. he hitches one of your legs up to his waist, lips still working in tandem.

hux slowly carries you over to his bed; you’re glad he’s holding you up. if you had been standing, your knees would have given out a long time ago.

you cut off the kiss, turning your face away to pant longingly in hux’s ear.

“please,” you cry softly.

“what do you want?” hux asks with a smirk.

“you,” you gasp.

hux works on stripping you bare, tearing through your clothes, then shoving you onto the bed. he quickly takes off his own uniform and throws it into the heap of clothing at the foot of his bed. hux lays you down gently on the and whispers sweet nothings into your ear as you push against him, whining. he makes a fist in your hair and pulls gently, nibbling and licking at the nape of your neck. hux bites down on your neck; you know there will be purple marks there to stay. the fact that hux was leaving marks of claim turns you on, and you feel pangs of pleasure zip through you. your arms pull him closer to your body.

“can you leave the greatcoat on?” you huff into his ear.

hux nods, too aroused to say anything. he reaches down at the foot of the bed to pick up the greatcoat and easily slides it underneath you. you feel the sleek material fold under your weight as hux begins to part your legs, slowly working up your legs, slightly grazing your skin with soft kisses. you moan with anticipation.

“don’t get my greatcoat wet,” he warns before he stops at the crux of your thighs, smiling mischievously, as if he knows you will anyways.

and _fuck_ , you know you will.

“please,” you beg again.

you can feel wetness between your legs despite hux only teasing you a little. his voice is like cold, sharp daggers piercing through you. you were terrified of his control and confidence, no doubt, but some part of you needed hux. it was a crazy lust that drove you to this pitiful point, but you wanted the general inside you so badly.

instead of continuing, hux tops you and forcefully parts your mouth open, inserting his cock slowly. he begins to thrust his hips at a rhythmic pace, the base of his cock hitting the back of your throat. you gag on it until you start to splutter, pleading for hux to push deeper with your eyes. you're going crazy as hux begins to whisper your name in that smoky, smug voice of his that sends chills down your spine. he wipes the corner of your salivating mouth with his thumb and licks it, giving you a devilish smile. you can feel hux begin to shift his weight on his other side as he finally slows down, breathing hard.

he pulls out of your mouth and starts moving down your body again. you squirm, fighting the temptation to kiss hux all over his body and leave your own marks on him. his usual combed fiery hair is now unkempt and all over the place, messed up from the sweat and process of dominating you.

“who do you belong to?” hux whispers in your ear, nipping at the shell of it.

you don't hesitate in whimpering, “you,” as he pulls runs his hands over your chest and down your abdomen, making your skin tingle with goosebumps.

hux takes his cock in one hand and slowly slides it into you, watching as you gasp and tightly grip the general’s greatcoat underneath. you try to roll your hips around his length, but he grips your hips firmly to stop you from moving.

“do you want me to fuck you?” hux hums in your ear.

your mind buzzes with excitement, yearning for hux to fill you up.

“yes,” you pant, reaching up to caress his soft and luscious orange hair,“please.”

he thrusts into you quickly repeatedly, causing you to gasp and arch your back. hux cups your face and sloppily kisses your lips before pulling away.

precum slides onto your thighs and pools on the greatcoat. _shit_. you forgot about the greatcoat. hux wouldn’t mind, would he?

“harder,” you whine, putting your arms around the general’s neck. his leg brushes against the wetness soaked into the greatcoat and he sighs heavily.

“the greatcoat,” hux breathes, “it’s wet.”

you don’t respond, canting your hips up towards hux. you want, need him to move, yet there he is, still hovering over your body.

you almost burst out with a giggle, at the fact that hux got his own greatcoat wet, when he abruptly forcefully lifts your chin up, making your eyes lock with his. your eyes widen in his heated gaze. you answer with a whimper. he tilts your face up so that can only see the bed’s headboards. suddenly, you feel his warm tongue against the skin of your neck. hux’s jagged breaths are in unison with your own as you struggle against him, your hands gripping onto the bedsheets. cold air hits the saliva that his tongue leaves, and you moan with satisfaction as you shiver against hux’s warmth.

hux buries his head even further into your neck and bites down hard on your neck. a twinge of pleasure zips through you, and you grasp onto hux’s hair, tugging hard. “you like this don't you, (y/n)?” hux huffs into your ear. every inch of your body is screaming for more as you nod vigorously, still holding onto hux’s soft locks of hair.

“please don't stop,” you mumble under your breath.

“i think i will if you keep behaving like this,” hux answers, smiling mischievously.

your head is swirling with thoughts of hux, but there's one thing you can clearly make out: your need for hux to continue biting and kissing you. you voice these thoughts out in a deep groan. quickly, hux thrusts into you all at once, and you let out a surprised yelp. hux drives into you deep, going as far as he can, letting out pleased sighs. you know you’re about to give into hux; the heat inside your lower abdomen threatens to spill. the heat builds up until you can’t hold back anymore.

you arch your back and let out a moan as you come all over hux, slicking his thighs as you heavily pant from the intensity of your orgasm. you feel hux’s cock throb in you, and you know that he’s just come too. there’s a puddle of come underneath your thighs and on the greatcoat as you reach up to pull hux down onto you, sliding your tongue into his mouth. he nips and bites at your bottom lip, then returns the favor with a long and passionate kiss. for a second, you’re lost in his eyes, which search through yours, as if looking for an answer to a question he never gave. he rolls off of your body, which is painted with a light sheen of sweat. you both lie spread out in bed; the only thing audible is the sound of heavy breathing from the both of you, synchronized and drifting through the room. hux climbs over you, leaning close to your face.

“you still got my coat wet.”

you don't answer, only staring back at hux and returning his remark with a grin.

“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash  
> thank you giraffepuncher who let me write smut with her and didn't make it awkward when i saw her in person the next day


End file.
